Space Magnet
Space Magnet is the 4th production episode and the 39th Broadcast episode of the series Fireball XL5 Plot Fireball XL7 goes missing on the planet Magneton and it's up to Steve Zodiac to save the crew. Synopsis At Space City Fireball XL5 is refuelling and will take off once Fireball XL7 gets back from its patrol. At Venus’s beach house, Venus and Professor Matic are having a quiet evening. Suddenly Zoonie starts to make strange noises. This is because he is getting telepathic thoughts that there is something wrong from outer space. On board XL7, Captain Ken Ross has lost control of the ship as it heads towards a planet of it’s own will. He contacts Space City informing them of the situation. After a few minutes, they loose contact. So Steve, Venus and Mattic get ready for lift off at 9:30. Once it is the right time to blast off they wait for the moon to rise. After two hours over due, the moon finally rises, however it unusually far away. So Fireball XL5 takes off and heads towards the moon to investigate. After half an hour of travelling the moon is still as far away as when they took off. So Steve increases the velocity of Fireball XL5 and finally starts getting closer. However, they then discover they are going to fast towards the moon and can’t slow down. With the speed of XL5 getting faster and faster they all one by one fall unconscious. It appears that Fireball XL5 will crash into the moon. But just by a few inches they miss it. Once they all regain conscious they realise they are still out of control and are heading the way that XL7 was, to the planet Magneton. As they get extremely close to Magneton, Steve manages to turn Fireball XL5 around and turn on the thrusters so they don’t crash on the planet surface. Steve, Venus and Mattic go out side on their Jetmobiles. They discover a complex, which seems to have no entrances, except one! There is a conveyer belt that is haling garbage into the complex. Among that garbage is the wreckage of Fireball XL7. Believing it is the only entrance into the complex, they enter. Without time to react, Mattic is scoped up by a grab and is dumped on a pile of garbage where he discovers Captain Ross alive and well. Steve and Venus have entered the control room to the complex where they meet the invisible Solars. They are the inhabitants on Magneton and their plan was to bring the earth’s moon to them so the could have light. Steve is so intent in preventing their plan, he begins to fire relentlessly at them and before long he has managed to destroy them all. Once they have rescue Mattic and Ross from the garbage pile they notice that the moon is still heading towards the planet. In order to stop it they must find the master switch and turn it off. Finally Mattic finds the switch and turns it off allowing the moon to head back to earth. Cast Regular Cast Steve Zodiac.png|Steve Zodiac (Paul Maxwell) Venus.png|Venus (Sylvia Anderson) Professer Mat Matic.png|Professor Matic (David Graham) Robert.png|Robert the Robot (Gerry Anderson) Zoonie-01.png|Zoonie (David Graham) LT 90.png|Commander Wilbur Zero (John Bluthal) Lt Ninety.png|Lieutenant Ninety (David Graham) Guest Cast Ross.png|Captain Ken Ross (John Bluthal) Chuck co-pilot.png|Co-Pilot Chuck (Cameo role) Voice only male.png|Super Solar (David Graham) Notes *This is the first appearence of Zoony and Captain Ken Ross, Both characters go on to appear in several other Fireball XL5 episodes. Unconventional Landing When Fireball lands on Magneton, it drops down tail first, and then the main body lays down onto the surface. Ucl1.png| Ucl2.png| Ucl3.png| Ucl4.png| Ucl5.png| Category:Fireball XL5 Episodes Category:Fireball-XL5 Category:Space Magnet Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Bill Harris Category:Episodes Edited by Gordon Davie